Letters
by Tigereyes45
Summary: The characters from Transformers Prime take to writing letters to each other after the bot have regained their planet. Even the autobot miss their human friends.
1. A Letter

'Hey, it's me.' She begins the letter. Frustration fills her as she struggles to decide what to write next. For weeks Miko has been attempting to write a letter to her former partner, and best friend. Now that he was back on his own planet she refused to think that status has changed and that they would have to be pen pals to keep in touch. It has been a month since she last saw him. The day he left she tried to write the letter. Now she still had no real progress made.

'Bulkhead it's Miko.' Yes that is way better then Dear, Bulkhead. It would work. What to say next? What to say next? This part she had decided would be casual. Maybe a few quips to remind him of all their inside jokes. Of course he would get them, because they were best friends and that means he would never forget their jokes. They were his and hers after all.

'I miss you.' She writes instead. 'It's only been a month but life is a lot less exciting with you guys around. I mean yeah there's Raf and Jack, but they aren't you.' Miko glances around the barely empty space. 'Ratchet isn't you either. Plus he is around less and less nowadays. Ever since you all have left he just stuck around the base for a few days. One day he left and wasn't back for two weeks. I know, because, well I have sort of been camping out here. I know. I know. I have a home to go to, but they worry too much. Ratchet left again last night. I'm not sure when he'll be back, or if you'll ever be back. So just, be safe Bulkhead. Don't let anyone push you around. You're huge and the best fighter I've ever seen! Besides Optimus maybe. I hope your home is great, and that you're happy. Don't worry about me. I'll find some sort of new adventure eventually.'

Miko sighs as she rereads the letter. Maybe she should scratch out her worries. She didn't want bulkhead to think she was in trouble or needed him to come barreling back. Yet it would be a lie if she said she didn't want to see him again. Transformers live a lot longer than humans after all. Maybe he'll forget about her. Would he? After millennials go by will he still think back to the honorary wrecker.

"So this is where you've been hiding."

"I'm busy Jack."

"Yeah so is Fowler, come on. Let's go before he starts yelling again while ratchet's not here to stop him."

"Alright, just let me finish this."

Jack shakes his head. "Alright, but hurry up. My mom is waiting for us outside."

'Your favorite wrecker, Miko.' The young girl signs before jumping up. "I'm ready. Let's go!" With quick feet she passes Jack by. Tucking the letter into her sleeve. As soon as she found a way to send it she would. For nothing could stop Miko Nakadai!


	2. Nonsense

'Hello Optimus. The human girl, miko recommended that I try writing you. Though I suspect her only reason to be so that I will send her letter along with mine. Humans are still odd. They insist on writing even when automatic messaging is available. Completely incomprehensible. Still I am complying as I did choose to remain on this planet, and I have heard little news from Cybertron since you all left. At least some word of your safety would be appreciated. I may not be there but I am still your physician.' Ratchet leaves a mark on the paper as his infernally tiny pencil snaps in half.

Grumbling he fetches out a pen from the container full to the brim of writing utensils that Miko had left behind for his use. As he returns to the letter he realizes he had almost put, 'an old friend' in the letter, but that detail would be unnecessary. Optimus knew they were friends. Optimus knew he could trust Ratchet. Even if Ratchet felt his loyalty and trustworthiness had been more then questioned. Ironically by none other than himself.

'The other humans have chosen to write letters as well. So I will be sending them all at once and waiting for the boy to finish. Raf misses Bumblebee of course, but Jack is adamant that he is only writing one for a school assignment. From what he has explained he was suppose to write to an object or person he misses, so Jack being the predictable human he is has chosen his first motorcycle, Arcee. They ask if any of you will return. I find myself at a loss Optimus. Am I supposed to give them words of encouragement as Bumblebee would want, or should I be realistic and admit the chances of any of you returning are slim? Especially with so much to do. If I were the same me I was back before I met them I know what I would say. That they will never see any of you again and they should move on. However it is with an feeling of, not shame but doubt, that my words would be true. I have even begun to miss you all. Even Bulkhead with his clamoring, Bumblebee with his chittering, Arcee being one of the only level heads around besides yours and my own. If I were to be honest. The bot I miss most is you, Optimus. It is strange being apart after having been together so long. Very strange indeed.'

A beeping calls him from his thoughts. Ratchet glances around the empty base. Fowler was having the old technology updated. Some simply being replaced instead of computed to meet the requirements that Ratchet would need. It was better, for human technology. The beeping was coming from the newest computer. An energon deposit was now done being excavated. The human agents were somewhat useful after all.

'The silence is eerie. Calming, relaxing, lovely, but eerie nonetheless. There are moments when I believe my sensors have heard your voices, but it often is just the noise of Miko and her contraptions. Somehow the girl is beginning to learn of cybertron faster than Jack or Raf. Her dedication to being a wrecker is extraordinarily obstinate. Almost as much as Wheeljack. It is almost impressive. Almost. She shall never know I hold such thoughts. This letter has begun to ramble, and I find the constant breaking or cracking of the writing utensils humans have to be rather annoying. So I cease my letter here. Take care old friend. I don't want to come rushing back because you have almost died again. Primus knows I did that enough during the war.'

Yes that ending fit well. Optimus would no doubt enjoy the short and quick jabs only the two of them knew that was held within. Ratchet knew Optimus was also very fond of the children so he would like to be kept updated on their progress, and health. No doubt Bumblebee would read some of the letter, but Ratchet didn't mind the thought. The scout had earned more than enough respect from him to let such small things cast an ounce of worry anymore. Another beeping reaches the old medic's ears. This one he knew was for him only now. It was power down time.

Slowly, with reluctance, Ratchet walks through the empty halls back towards his room. Powering down less, and less nowadays Ratchet knew he was spending more energon rather than conserving it. Optimus would warn him, as the prime always did. In return Ratchet would rests for short spurts. Using less energon everyday until he could truly take a moment and power down. Now the moments were becoming more frequent, and his free time growing less useful.

His door opens up at his presence. Ratchet stumbles in forgetting he had lowered the floor a week ago to make his room steadier. It was now two inches lower then the door, and he did not feel any better. Taking to his corner he begins to plug in his usual energy conservation wires. As well as contingencies to make sure he was down for no longer then six or perhaps just four hours would be enough. Ratchet sets his letter on the table next to his area. On it sat a framed picture. One he rarely takes notice of. Yet tonight he lets his optics rest upon the photo, and remembering a time when Orion Pax was the only person who believed in him. A trait carried onto Optimus even after his memories had left.

"Goodnight old friend." Ratchet whispers as his sense shut down.


	3. Hey Bee

'Hey Bee,

This is Raf. Miko mentioned she was writing Bulkhead a letter, and that Ratchet was going to take them to cybertron for us. So I hope you get this. Maybe you could write back. Anyways how are you? What is cybertron like? Is it how you all remember it? What are you and the other autobots doing now? I have a hundred questions for you when you get back. If you come back to visit that is.' Raf stops and looks over the letter. He didn't want to sound sad. His eyes look over to the overflowing wastebin in the corner of the empty classroom. All the others he had thrown away had sounded sad.

'Oh Miko is helping me with my music classes. It is fun. She really is good with the drums, but we are learning how to play the recorder. It's a simple instrument, but I forget the fingerings a lot. I'm getting better now with her help so I can almost play a full song without messing up. Oh and Ratchet is letting me help him with the new tech Agent Fowler has agreed to give him. He is teaching me just as much as I am helping him. It is nice to have him around. Even if he sometimes disappears and doesn't tell any of us where he goes or what he's doing. Miko worries, but I know Ratchet will be okay.'

"Raf? What are you still doing here?" He looks up to see his teacher Ms. Klein.

"Oh I was studying." Raf quickly lies burying his letter deep within his bag.

"Well the school is closing. You should be heading home now. The buses are already gone, do I need to call your parents to come pick you up?"

"No. I have a ride waiting for me outside. They've been there for a little bit now but I wanted to finish a paper before going home."

"Would that be the ambulance outside?" The teacher asks showing concern. "It's been sitting outside for awhile." She adds with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah that would be him. He is on his lunch break right now, but he has to go soon so he is dropping me off before going back to work." Raf continues to bluff as his mind conjures up reasons as to why Ratchet was outside. "Later Ms. Klein!" Raf calls back as he throws on his backpack. Running through the school Raf looks around as he makes his way outside. Leaping down the steps Raf lands with a loud oomph. Just as his teacher had said Ratchet was right in the first parking space.

"Hey Ratchet."

"Rafael, Miko mentioned you were still here. I was curious if you would want to help me out with some technology Agent Fowler just had installed in my lab."

"Sure Ratchet." Raf complies as he pulls out a pencil and his paper.

'Bumblebee I hope you don't worry about us. I also hope you are happy and doing well on cybertron. We all miss you but we are also proud.

Sincerely, Your friend,.

Rafael

"What are you writing? Homework?" Ratchet asks as Raf puts away his pencil.

"No. I just finished that letter I was writing to Bumblebee. Any news from them yet, Ratchet?"

Ratchet is silent as he drives. A sign Rafael took to mean they were still radio silent. Nothing from Cybertron. Ratchet had told them it was to be expected, but even Ratchet could not quell all of the children's worries. "I am sure they are fine."

"Yeah. You're probably right." The young boy was slow to share in the autobot's assurances. "Will you really take the letters to them?" As Ratchet rolls into the base he shifts shapes. Carefully Ratchet places his human friend down.

"As soon as I can young Rafael. As soon as I can." He promises patting Raf's head gently with one digit. "I am just waiting for something of note from Optimus before I go or send for one of theirs returns."

"Alright. Is that the newest computer?"

"Yes."

The two work fast as they discover the limits and uses of the new technology. It was more complicated than anything Rafael knew, but was so simplistic compared to what Ratchet was use to that it read as ancient texts. It was always fun for the young human to work with his friend, and he knew that deep down, Ratchet appreciated the company.

"Hey Ratchet?"

"Yes?" The autobot does not divert his gaze from what the screen.

"I miss them too."

"I-i know." Ratchet hesitates. Talking about such things was nothing either of them were use to, but it was nice to know someone else understood. Even if only with few words.

* * *

 _ **I felt like out of all of the characters Rafael would be the most formal in his writing hence why it looks a little different in this chapter.**_


	4. So, Arcee

'So, Arcee,

This is from Jack. Which I bet you could have guessed since there are letters from all of us to you guys. Um one moment. (Raf if you are reading this I know there is not suppose to be two commas at the top. I just didn't know how to begin this.) Anyways how is Cybertron? Miko has been slowly pulling facts about it out of Ratchet or how it use to be. She doesn't have and new information since, well none of us do.' Jack sets his laptop down on top of the arm of the couch. When Miko first approached him about the idea he thought it was fine since it was her way of coping. He never intended to take part in her plan, but after Raf and even Ratchet had written letters how could he not?

'Mom is buying me a motorcycle. I'm not sure if I want her to or not. It'll be cool to drive around again, but no motorcycle could replace you. I mean what other kind of vehicle talks to you while your drive? The quick answer is none since I am not counting radios.'

"Oh yeah cause that is a real winner. Talk about mom replacing her. Smooth Jack." He runs his fingers through his hair. "What else can you talk about? You can't end it like that." Jack argues with himself trying to think of anything else to say. He wasn't going to make this letter sad, or ask for her to come back, but there has to be something. Wait he could ask her about herself.

'Hey Arcee have any other autobots show up to help you yet? I hope the decepticons have learned their lesson by now, but I know you all will still have to face them again. Is the planet making energon again? Do you guys need any help? I know Miko is hoping for any excuse to see you guys again. Life is too boring for her now.'

That paragraph wasn't too bad. It was mostly questions, but Arcee probably would just answer them all with very brief responses. Jack goes over the letter again. It was short, but he had never written a real letter before anyways. What was he even supposed to put in it? No this will just have to do. Tomorrow he would print it off while he was at school. Then take it to Ratchet. Jack wonders how long before they would get their responses. Ratchet would probably know.


	5. Come Home

It was quiet in the base as Miko jumps on to her favorite seat in the place. Well, the second favorite with Bulkhead being gone and all. She holds up her pen to the tip of her lips and looks down at the notebook in her hands. Laying back she stretches out, kicking off her shoes before placing her feet down on the furniture. The moment she was comfortable the words flow free.

'Bulkhead, when are you coming home?' She pauses before elaborating. 'I mean I know you are on your home planet now and all that jazz, but when are you coming back here. I thought you would visit. You and Wheeljack and the others. Ratchet is fun and all but he's not a wrecker. He's not you. I don't even know if you guys have gotten these letters yet, or if you did and just haven't read them. I can't think of any other reasons why you haven't written back yet.'

Miko rereads her words wondering if she should mark out the last two sentences or not. She settles for a very small line going through them. That way it looks like she meant to cross them out but they were still readable. Jack wouldn't approve, but she wanted answers. Her big guy wasn't around anymore, after all. He could at least write.

'I hope you're okay. That everyone is fine and that you're all still kicking Decepticon butt. I know none of them can take you down! So I know that you've been covering everyone's' back. When you guys are done rebuilding will you be able to visit then? Or to come back and take me with you? Us wreckers have to stay together, and there hasn't been any trouble from Decepticons since you all left. It's boring here. I bet you are seeing all sorts of things! What does your planet look like? Have you found any new ones? Are you exploring or just staying around Cybertron right now? I bet Wheeljack isn't just hanging around. How is he? I'm going to write a letter to him next, so don't worry. I haven't forgotten about anyone. I know Raf and Jack are writing to the others as well. I think I even managed to convince Ratchet to write a letter, or at least an email. None of us here have forgotten about you guys, and we still want to fight the real fight. So come back real soon. Please, big guy.'

It was when she heard wheels running over metal that Miko stops writing. Leaning her head on the arm of the couch she watches Ratchet roll in. The Autobot was quick to transform into his preferred mode. He was halfway to his computer before noticing her presence. When he does the Autobot he does a small double take that anyone else would have mistaken for only a twitch.

"Yo." She gives him a small wave.

Ratchet turns his face back towards her computer. Hanging his head the Autobot medic speaks, "Miko, are you not suppose to be home at this hour. From what I understand it is considerably late for you humans."

"Yeah, but I couldn't sleep. Plus it's a Friday night. I told everyone I was staying at a friend's house tonight and came here. Walked around. Now I'm here." Miko explains shortly giving her letter her attention again.

"Are you writing another letter?"

"Yeah. Bulkhead hasn't replied yet." Miko explains even though she knew Ratchet was well aware of the absence of any response. She glances over to him. The medic wasn't moving from the spot he had been at before. He stands quietly, staring at the ground.

"Hey, Ratchet,"

"Miko I think it best you leave. I don't think staying here tonight will be best for you. Since I am the only Autobot here the heat has been turned down to the lowest temperature it can be while still keeping me comfortable. It'll be far too cold for a human."

Miko bites on the end of her pencil a little still trying to decide if she should write anything else. "Don't worry about that Ratchet. I came prepared." She moves her foot to point over to a small pile of boxes. "I've got blankets and pillows all to keep me comfortable."

Ratchet sighs, causing Miko to wonder if a robot can sigh. Well, Bulkhead did a lot around her.

"Besides Ratchet, I think some company will do you good. No one benefits from always being alone." Miko insists with a smile on her face as she begins drawing a picture at the end of her letter. She still had around half of the page space left.

"I suppose that is correct to some extent for us as well as you humans. We can last much longer alone then your species can."

"That's why you're the giant robot, and I'm the human wrecker."

"Yes well keep your wrecking to a minimum tonight."

"No promises," Miko announces as she continues her drawing.

"Well, I have work to do so,"

"Keep quiet and out of the way. Yeah, I got it Ratchet."

* * *

It was late when Ratchet was finished adding all of his latest findings to his previous data. As much as he was originally reluctant to interact with humans the old Autobot had to admit they and their world was immensely fascinating. With so much to study, even over their odd ways of building machines.

As he closes his programs and moderates the systems Ratchet could not stop the feeling that was running rampant through his circuits right now. He opens a drawer beside his workplace to see the four letters that lie within. He had yet to send them, and as much as Ratchet tries to convince himself it was because he had no way as of yet to send them to Cybertron that did nothing to ease the feeling that he was letting their human allies, no friends, down.

Ratchet softly closes the drawer before looking over to Miko. He could barely make out the blur of her from his spot. Attempting to move as quietly as possible the Autobot ignores the fact that it does not matter since he would be loud no matter what. At least compared to the humans. As he gets closer the light from his computer now provides a better view as he was no longer blocking the light.

Ratchet could see with only minor help from his night vision that Miko had fallen asleep with only a pillow under her head. Despite his warnings, she did not bother to grab any of the blankets she mentioned was in the boxes with the pillow. He walks over and flips one over catching three of the small fabrics covers in his right hand. Walking back over he bends down and rest the blankets over the top of the couch. Keeping only on to carefully set on her as well as he could. Carefully he hangs onto the blanket with two digits from each in to keep the blanket expanded. Setting it over her side first he lies it on top of her.

That was when Ratchet saw what Miko had been doing with her notebook earlier. He could make out a few of the words from the poorly head book. With one arm wrapped over, and holding it to her chest the drawing of Miko, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack was very clear. Ratchet feels another wave of guilt before setting the last two blanket over her. Making sure that every part but her head was covered. From what he saw some humans did not like to sleep with the blankets over their head. Ratchet guessed Miko was among them.

Finally knowing that she would be warm and seeing the evidence of her strong will to continue trying to make contact with the others it fills Ratchet with a form of determination. If he worked a little harder, talked to agent fowler in hope of obtaining the resources he needed, then maybe he could see all their letters soon. As bothersome as Miko was at times, he understood her loneliness. Even if she never speaks of it herself. While Ratchet's was self-applicable, Miko had no choice in losing all the friends she had grown close to since she first met the Autobots. To a child, Ratchet held no doubt it was difficult. He ponders on how Raf was really holding up as well. He and Jack were coming around less and less nowadays, but Miko remains steadfast. If its hope of their return, or simply because it was an escape for her, Ratchet wasn't sure. Yet despite all of his complaints and efforts to make her leave he did enjoy the company. Sometimes.


End file.
